


anything. anything. anything.

by AmbroseRivers



Series: Undertale Collection [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Fontcest, Guilt, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: He would do anything for Papyrus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Please heed the warnings.  
> I have always been inspired by quietwater so I wanted to try my hand at some dark themes and a new format.

 

i.

You’re killing him.

You know you are.

Did you really think you were any better than…?

_don’t think._

Papyrus mewls for you, body squeezing you.

ii.

You weren’t always this quiet but he has stolen your voice. You smooth the flowing black skirt over your femurs. The nauseating burn of shame barely reaches you anymore. He is watching you intently, zipper already undone and his violet shaft just resting there.

Your fingers spasm, creak softly as you fist the skirt. He likes to watch you pretend that you’re shy.

_don’t fight too much. just a shove._

He likes to watch you struggle but ultimately give in.

Your soul is pushing against your sternum and it shakes as you do.

You let out a small _heh._ at the tremors because why should you be afraid?

He’s already taken it all. Sucked the innocence from your teeth, clawed away your essence with his fingers, shredded the frail hope of redemption with those rough, guttural pants…

“You are so pretty, Sans. Won’t you spin for Daddy?”

You spin. You wish your soul would tear apart the fissures on your sternum.

Wouldn’t that be fitting? Breaking your already broken body to escape.

The irony.

iii.

Papyrus climb in your bed and you wrap your arms around him without a word.

He’s so tiny. He’s so fragile.

He’s your baby brother and you would do anything for him.

_“Keep your voice down.” Father growls at you as the television drones in the background. He’s holding your legs spread and you wonder distantly why it doesn’t hurt. Your limbs are leaden even though your head is lolling from side to side violently. You rear back and a dull throb of pain blossoms in the back of your cranium._

_“You never know when to quit, do you?” His magic is pulsating as it grabs you and tosses you against the wall._

_More cracks, more bruises._  
  


**_what does it matter?_ **

_…._

_It matters because the next words steal your breath._

“Shall I get Papyrus?”

iv.

Your fingers must be hurting him because you’re digging them into the crests of the smooth bones of his hips.

_you’re ruining him. you are his brother. you’re supposed to protect him._

_even from you._

You can’t stop because Papyrus grabs your jacket and pulls, heated tongue swiping, pleading, borderline demanding.

You let him in.

v.

You squeeze your baby brother tighter that night even as his hands flutter across the new cracks on your face.

“Sans? Why…”

“I fell asleep standing up.” The lie spills easier from your teeth than normal. The poison tastes almost sweet.

Almost like a victory.

“Sans! You are so lazy!”

You smile and press the wiggling bundle of warmth even closer. His tiny fist clutches your shirt as you cry.

“Sans?” Tiny, uncertain, weak.

The most important thing.

_"no!" It's been ages since you've screamed with vigor. Since you've felt life thrumming in your bones._

_He raises a brow bone._

_"Oh? What's this?"_

_"i'll do anything!" It's a weakness you know. That you care. That you want to protect._

_That you've claimed him as **yours** to  **save.**_

_"Anything?"_

You cry harder.

vi.

Your body seizes and your vision goes white for a moment. You can feel his naked fingers caressing your cheeks- gentle, soothing scrapes instead of cold, calculating grinding. You can feel his unbridled love and devotion as your soul oozes without restraint.

“Sans, it’s okay. Sans.” You are staring into his tired, smiling face and feel the lingering fluttering of his filled walls when his eyes go wide.

It’s hard to hide anything when souls are bonded.

The tears are endless and Papyrus’ face is a blur in their wake.

He pulls you to his chest and crushes you. It is suffocating

_it is comforting._

It is damning.

_it is going to save you._

“I love you. I am going to kill him.” Papyrus says in one breath. His words are clear and lack any deceit.

You’ve ruined him. Just how much is the question? How much have you damned him?

He caresses your head and you inch closer.

You love him.

Stars, help you. You love him.

vii. 

You can hear the door opening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit of a comfort zone stretch as I am not a 2nd POV person and my love for flowery prose gave me some conflict but...I think it's okay.


End file.
